Series One
by i-am-who-i-am-4eva
Summary: How Torchwood would have gone if I had written it. Just so you are all aware, I am so in love with JANTO you should expect to find it in here somewhere.
1. Everything Changes - The Third Murder

**Title: Series 1**

**Fandom: Torchwood**

**Episode: Series 1, Episode 1 - Everything Changes**

**Chapter Title: The Third Murder**

**Summary: How Torchwood would have gone if I had written it.**

**Disclaimer: No matter how much I wish, I don't own Torchwood, I merely borrow the characters for my own entertainment.**

**Author: i-am-who-i-am-4eva**

The Third Murder

Sophie's P.O.V

"There you go. I can taste it, Oestrogen. Definitely Oestrogen." Jack began.

"I can't taste it but I can definitely smell it." I mentioned looking at him, Jack then continued.

"You take the pill, flush it away, it enters the water cycle, feminises the fish, goes all the way up into the sky, then falls back down onto me. Contraceptives in the rain, I love this planet. Still, at least I won't get pregnant. Never doing that again." He finished turning to Suzie "How's it going?" Jack Harkness asked.

"Nothing yet. It's got to connect, I've just got to feel it." Suzie replied.

"Hurry up! I'm freezing my arse off!" Owen complained.

"It's not as though she can flip a switch, Owen!" I snapped.

"It's more like it grants me access." Suzie replied.

"Whatever that means" Owen muttered,

"It's like" Suzie started "Oh, oh, oh!"

"Positions." I stated.

"If I get punched again, I'm punching it right back." Owen announced.

"Just concentrate, Suzie?" Jack questioned.

"There was ... What was? I was ... Oh my god, I was going home" John said after Torchwood had resurrected him for a short while.

"Listen to me; we've only got two minutes so it's important that you listen, okay?" Toshiko commanded.

"Who are you?" He asked.

"Trust me, you're dead." Tosh commented.

"How am I dead?" John asked.

"You were stabbed." Owen replied.

"I'm not dead, I can see you." John argued.

"We've brought you back but we haven't got long, I'm sorry but you've got to concentrate. Who did this to you? What did you see?" Tosh asked.

"Why am I dead?" John asked.

"Who attacked you?" Tosh questioned.

"I don't want to be dead." John cried.

"Sixty seconds." Suzie mentioned.

"You've got to think, just focus on me. What was the last thing you saw?" Tosh asked.

"I didn't see ... I don't know." John answered.

"Who killed you? Did you see them?" Tosh pushed.

"I don't know. There was ... something behind me." John replied.

"Police said one stab wound in the back." I informed them.

"So you didn't see anything?" Tosh asked.

"No." John replied. "What happens now?"

"Thirty seconds." Suzie added.

"But he didn't see anyone." Tosh pointed out.

"Don't waste it." Jack growled.

"What else do I say?" Tosh asked.

"What's your name?" I asked turning to face John.

"John. John Tucker." He replied.

"Okay, John. Not long now." Jack confirmed.

"Who are you two?" John asked.

"Captain Jack Harkness." The man replied.

"Sophie Lupin-Black." I added.

"Tell me ... What was it like when you died?" Jack asked.

"What did you see? John, tell us what you saw." I questioned.

"Ten Seconds." Suzie mentioned.

"Nothing. I saw nothing. Oh my god! There's nothing!" John cried. Then the connection was lost as John fell back, it resumed raining.

"Fuck." Sophie cursed under her breath.

"I said it was stupid, telling him he was dead." Owen grumbled.

"Well, you try it." Tosh snapped.

" Trust me, you're dead? Like that's gonna fucking work." Owen retorted.

"Oi! Language in front of children." Jack scolded, pointing to me.

"Oh, calm down Harkness! He can swear if he wants. I've heard it all before." I laughed, you can't live with my dad's and not hear any swearing.

"Told the last corpse he was injured. Wasted the whole two minutes screaming for an ambulance." Jack commented.

"Maybe there's no right way of doing it. What do you think?" I asked looking up at Gwen.


	2. EC - The Weevil

**Title: Series 1**

**Fandom: Torchwood**

**Episode: Series 1, Episode 1 - Everything Changes**

**Chapter Title: The Weevil**

**Summary: How Torchwood would have gone if I had written it.**

**Disclaimer: No matter how much I wish, I don't own Torchwood, I merely borrow the characters for my own entertainment.**

**Author: i-am-who-i-am-4eva**

_**I would just like to thank jules69, kismet and powertoo for adding this story to their favourites. It means a lot to me that you like the first chapter, I hope you like this one too!**_

_**If it isn't too much trouble to anyone reading this story, could you just give me a review, that button at the bottom of the page, thanks.**_

* * *

_The Weevil_

_Sophie's P.O.V_

Jack and I are quickly running up the stairs, we were told about the rouge Weevil an hour ago although I don't know how it got inside a fucking hospital! Tosh, Owen and Suzie arrived 10 minutes ago and we are just keeping a look out for staff, mostly so that they don't enter the area and get mauled by the Weevil.

"Hello?" I heard a Welsh accent shout. I peered around the corner, ever so carefully so that the person didn't spot me.

"Who is it?" Jack hissed.

"That woman from the murder scene, last night. Gwen Cooper." I whispered.

We then heard her start to talk to the Weevil, I kept my eye out so that she didn't get too close. Not that long after, a porter appeared and started talking to her, he did in fact get too close and the Weevil pounced and blood went everywhere. Great one hell of a clear up op is needed here now. Better call Ianto and let him know.

"Hello Sophie. How can I help you?" Ianto asked as he answered the phone.

"The Weevil has bitten the porter and obviously he is now dead but his blood has gone all over the walls and floor so we will need some assistance with the clean up." I answered.

"I'm on my way."

Whilst I was on the phone, it appears that Jack has taken Gwen away from the scene but no doubt she will follow us again.

"Right, Tosh and Owen, you stay here and wait for Ianto. He will need some assistance with the clean up. Sophie and Suzie, you come with me." Jack ordered.

"Where are we going?" Suzie asked.

"Back to the Hub with the Weevil." He stated and we left the Hospital.


	3. EC - Our Follower

**Title: Series 1**

**Fandom: Torchwood**

**Episode: Series 1, Episode 1 - Everything Changes**

**Chapter Title: Our Follower**

**Summary: How Torchwood would have gone if I had written it.**

**Disclaimer: No matter how much I wish, I don't own Torchwood, I merely borrow the characters for my own entertainment.**

**Author: i-am-who-i-am-4eva**

* * *

_Our Follower_

_Sophie's P.O.V_

As we were leaving the Hospital car park, I noticed two things. One, Ianto arrived and made his way inside, that's good. Two, Gwen Cooper got into her car and is currently following us.

She still tried to follow us as we got out of the SUV and went back to base. Thankfully we have an invisible lift meaning there is no way she can follow us any further.

"Why are you laughing, missy?" Jack asked, coming up behind me and looking at the computer screen.

"Personally, I find it really funny that she keeps wandering around in this pouring rain trying to find us." I answered.

"It is probably annoying her that she saw you and turned away and when she turned back you were gone. I know it would annoy me." Ianto informed us as he handed both of us a cup of coffee.

"Thank you Ianto." We said in unison. Jack did his usual, take a sip of coffee and make an orgasmic sound. The look on poor Ianto's face the first time he did that, it was priceless.

"Oi Harkness! We don't need to hear that kind of noise, save it for the bedroom." Owen complained.

"Don't encourage him." Suzie added.

Okay, so we all know that Jack and Ianto are sleeping together, listening to them flirt is nice though. It reminds me of the Jack that used to travel with me and the Doctor considering he has changed so much.

Not too long after Ianto went up to the Tourist Office, he gave us a call to say the Gwen had brought us some Pizza.

Time to meet our follower...


	4. EC - Meeting Gwen Cooper

**Title: Series 1**

**Fandom: Torchwood**

**Episode: Series 1, Episode 1 - Everything Changes**

**Chapter Title: Meeting Gwen Cooper**

**Summary: How Torchwood would have gone if I had written it.**

**Disclaimer: No matter how much I wish, I don't own Torchwood, I merely borrow the characters for my own entertainment.**

**Author: i-am-who-i-am-4eva**

_Meeting Gwen Cooper_

_Sophie's P.O.V_

Oh my god, the look on Gwen's face when she entered the main area of the Hub! I love it so much, it makes me think of the way people are when they first see the inside of the TARDIS.

Tosh just started laughing really loudly distracting me from the computer I am currently working at, I am trying to update the file on Weevil's using our current statistics we got from the one at the hospital considering it didn't pounce on the porter until he got too close as that is unusual but anyways.

"I can't do this, I'm sorry. I'm rubbish. I give up!" Owen apologised.

"He set me off!" Toshiko accused.

"Well, that lasted 0.2 seconds!" I exclaimed.

"She's actually carrying pizza!" Owen added.

"Well, never (!)" Suzie commented, sarcastically.

"Come on! She was gonna say 'Here's your pizza' and I was going to say 'How much?" and she say's "Oh, whatever, £20." And I would reply, 'I don't have any money.' I was working on a punch line. I'd have got there, but it would've been good!" Jack explained and during his speech, Ianto appeared behind me.

"There's your pizza. I'd better go." Gwen finally spoke.

"I do believe we've gone past that stage." Jack mentioned.

"You must have been freezing out there. How long were you walking around? Three hours?" Suzie questioned.

"You could see me?" Gwen asked, baffled.

"Before we go any further, who the hell orders pizza under the name of Torchwood?" I inquired.

"That's me, sorry, I'm a twat." Owen confessed.

"You don't need to tell us you're a twat. We worked it out on our own." I smirked.

"That man, at the hospital. The porter. What happened to him? That was real, wasn't it?" Gwen asked.

"He was attacked and is now dead." Jack stated.

"But there's no one gone missing." She added, this is going to be fun to explain. Mostly because I want to see her reaction.

"We took the body, changed the work rota, planted a false witness who saw him leaving the hospital which gives him an alibi for the next 48 hours so when his body is pulled out of the dock's next Tuesday night he has only been missing for 3 days." Tosh explained. Gwen's eyes are like saucers, it's quite funny actually.

"He was murdered?" Gwen asked, it's like playing 20 questions.

"Yes."

"And you covered it up?" She questioned.

"That's my job." Tosh replied.

"And that other man, John Tucker? Last night in the alley way, I saw you." Gwen added.

"What did you see?" Jack asked.

"You revived him."

"No. What did you see?" Jack asked again.

"You resuscitated him." Gwen tried.

"No, What did you see?"

"You brought him back to life." Gwen replied.

"Yeah." I commented.

"Who are you?" Gwen asked, this girl is an idiot.

"Torchwood."

"What's Torchwood?" She asked. All these questions are driving me out of my mind.

"This is Torchwood, all around you." I replied.

"What happens to me? I'm Police Constable Gwen Cooper. You can't do anything." She questioned.

"Right then, PC Cooper. D'you want to come see?" Jack is talking about the Weevil, I'm positive.

"See what?"

"You saw the murder. Come and meet the murderer." Jack said, he then walked off.

"Go with him!" Suzie encouraged.

"What is Torchwood? Who are you? What is this place?" She questioned Jack as he led her away from the main area of the Hub. At least I can continue with my work.

Just at that moment Mafanwy decided to make her presence known, scaring Gwen.

"What was that?" She asked.

"Pterodactyl." I replied without even looking away from my computer screen.

"Are you coming?!" Jack asked, exasperated.


	5. EC - Formal Introductions

**Title: Series 1**

**Fandom: Torchwood**

**Episode: Series 1, Episode 1 - Everything Changes**

**Chapter Title: Formal Introductions**

**Summary: How Torchwood would have gone if I had written it.**

**Disclaimer: No matter how much I wish, I don't own Torchwood, I merely borrow the characters for my own entertainment.**

**Author: i-am-who-i-am-4eva**

_**I was going to update this story later but since I am off school for being ill I decided to give you all the treat of an early chapter. I am glad that you all seem to like my story and I especially want to thank Professor Alice Song for her kind words and also for following and favouriting this story. This chapter is just for you!**_

* * *

_Formal Introductions_

_Sophie's P.O.V_

"Owen Harper, Gwen Cooper." Jack began as he re-entered the main area of the Hub.

"Doctor Owen Harper, thank you." He corrected.

"Toshiko Sato - Computer Genius. Suzie Costello, she's Second In Command and our resident Weapons Specialist."

"Nice to meet you." Gwen said to them.

"Doctor Sophie Lupin-Black." He told her, turning to face me. " Sophie here may only be 13 years old but never underestimate her or you will be dead. Our Extra-Terrestrial Expert, also has the sharpest aim out of us all, on top of being a crack shot and Sophie is a Doctor so she helps Owen down in the Med Bay." He finished.

"Hi."

"And this is Ianto Jones, Ianto cleans up after us and gets us everywhere on time." Jack stated.

"I try my best." Ianto corrected.

"And he looks good in a suit." Jack commented.

"Careful, Sir. That's harassment." Ianto flirted. It is like music to my ears, I know that Jack and Ianto seriously like each other and we all know that they are sleeping together. I first realised one day, not too long ago.

_Flashback_

_"Good morning, Ianto." I greeted as I entered the Hub. I noticed him limp over to me and considering I am a Doctor, it made me a bit suspicious. After that I also observed that Ianto was still wearing his suit from yesterday and if there is one thing I know about Ianto Jones, it is that he always wears a fresh suit, every single day._

_Later on during that day I noticed the odd touch between them. When Ianto handed over a cup o coffee, their fingers would graze and Ianto would walk away blushing. When going over the reports of a rouge Weevil, Jack had his hand resting on the small of Yan's back and the most important one was when I saw them kiss in Jack's office, nothing x-rated, just a little peck. It was then that I understood all the actions of the day and I couldn't be happier for them. After having the life that he does Jack really deserves this and I know that Ianto is perfect for him, although at first I really couldn't picture them together as they are so different but I suppose 'opposites attract'_

It took me and Tosh pointing it out for Owen to realised but then again he was shagging Suzie at the time although that is over now as their personalities clash too much. In a relationship they both want to be in charge and they have to have the last word. I'm kinda like that but not as much as either of them and neither Owen or Suzie are as bad as Jack.

"Why are you telling me their names? I'm not supposed to know, am I? This is classified, isn't it?" Gwen questioned.

"Way beyond classified."

"Then you shouldn't be telling me. What are you going to do to me?" She asked.

God sake! We aren't going to hurt anyone unless they prove to be a threat!

"What d'you imagine?" Jack inquired.

"Well, I've seen too much. Your names and everything, the Weevil and ... you can dump a man in the water and lie about his death..." Gwen trailed off. (Don't you think that all sounds a little extreme?) Jack walked off and Ianto helped him get his coat on.

"Okay! Tosh, finish that calibration tomorrow morning. Owen, first thing tomorrow, get a hold of Chandler and Bell cos I think they're lying. Sophie, Ianto, if he needs back up you'd better be on standby. Suzie, I know it's a pain in the ass but I'm gonna need the costing on the glove research and you are coming with me!" Jack exclaimed.

"Good Night!" Tosh shouted as she left.

"Later." Owen called.

I looked over to them and I saw Suzie wave at me.

"Bye Suzie, I'll see you tomorrow." I smiled.

"Have a good night with them and then let me know what happens." She replied and pulled me into a hug, I gladly returned it.

Suzie has looked after me since my first day and I couldn't be more grateful for her. I also know that she murdered 3 people to help with the glove research but she doesn't know that I'm aware of what she is doing. I have decided to let her tell the others. I know that I sound ridiculous saying that I'm not going to turn a murderer into the Police or at least Jack but I can't betray her trust, Suzie is too important.

"Go and stand on that concrete stone over there, next to Sophie." Jack instructed whilst walking over to Ianto. He took Ianto into his arms. "Will you still be here when we get back?" He asked Ianto.

"I looks like I will, I have to clean up the mess that everyone has left except Sophie who is so efficient that she cleans up after herself. Have you seen the state of the Med Bay?" Ianto explained. "Then I have to feed Myfanwy and all of our other residents."

"So, I'll take that as a yes?" Jack concluded.

"Yes." Ianto sighed.

"Good." Jack replied and pulled Yan in for a long kiss, it's a good job that the others had gone home and that Gwen couldn't see them. If the team were still here then Owen would be complaining because he never stops!

"I'll see you later." Jack called after giving Ianto one last kiss and jogging off to join Gwen on the invisible lift, I joined a few seconds after.

"I'm getting tired of following you." Gwen complained.

"No, you're not and you never will." Jack said, seeing right through her lies.

"Now, you came in through the front door. Let's take the scenic route." I stated and Jack activated his Vortex Manipulator. I have one too, you know, a Vortex Manipulator. The Doctor gave it to me for my 13th Birthday which was a few weeks ago. We all celebrate birthdays here at Torchwood, buy each other cards and presents where as at Christmas we either play Secret Santa or just do cards.


End file.
